Corre por tu vida
by Sora.Hearts
Summary: Lo que tiene que hacer Iruka para no ser violado por kakashi.... Saldra victorioso? o el pleigris lo atrapara? Yaoi! KakaIru Denle una oportunidad


Corre por tu vida

Era un viernes tranquilo, sus alumnos prestaban total atención a la clase. Todo era perfecto excepto por el dolor que sentía en su parte trasera gracias a lo que se le ocurrió jugar a su koi. La verdad era que en vez de concentrarse en dar la clase a la perfección pensaba mil y un métodos para quemar el maldito libro Icha Icha Paradise el cual le daba muchas ideas de como jugar a cierto ninja copia. El sonido de la campana de salida lo saco totalmente de sus pensamientos. - bueno ya pueden irse - dijo el chunin a sus alumnos. Mientras guardaba algunas de sus pertenencias.

A los pocos segundos todos los niños ya se habían marchado del salón dejándolo completamente solo? algo en esa palabra no encajaba. Segundos después entendió el por que, sintió que alguien lo miraba, levanto lentamente la mirada hacia la ventana allí estaba el ninja copia. Sonriendo. Tal vez, planeando algo sucio y pervertido para experimentar con el. 

- que haces aquí? - dijo el moreno con cierto tono de molestia mientras seguía recogiendo sus cosas.

- vine a verte! - el peliplateado hizo una pequeña pausa - Iruka no estas feliz de verme!?

- sinceramente No ... estoy muy molesto.

- Iruka eres tan cruel y maligno!

- Lo se y si no te molesta estoy muy ocupado necesito irme para empezar a planear como conquistar al mundo. 

El moreno camino sin prisa hacia la puerta sabia que si le demostraba al peliplateado que sabia su muy obvio plan de "hacerlo" ahí lo atraparía enseguida y así no tendría posibilidades de escapar. Salio del salón cerrando la puerta tras el. Dos segundos después de soltar la perilla empezó a correr a toda velocidad ya que si su intuición no le fallaba lo mas probable era que su koi lo siguiera para atraparlo. Y si era atrapado lo mas seguro era que iba a sufrir de abuso sexual sin poder hacer nada contra ello. Y oh bravo ya no había nadie de seguro en el edificio eso le daba total ventaja a Kakashi para tomarlo en cualquier lugar. No escuchaba que su koi lo persiguiera asi que descarto el plan de ir directamente a la puerta principal capaz de que el peliplateado estuviese allí esperándole. 

Un sonido... no, varios sonidos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Eran pasos y iban en su dirección a gran velocidad. "maldita sea" pensó el moreno . Giro su cabeza para ver que era lo que lo seguía aunque era bastante obvio. Aun así lo hizo y confirmo todas sus pesadillas era ... Kakashi con una notable sonrisa pervertida. El moreno no lo penso ni dos veces y aunmento su velocidad. Normalmente el Jounin ya lo hubiera atrapado pero la velocidad que ahora alcanzaba Iruka para salvarse era realmente increible. (N/A: pobre Iruka sensei O ... muajajajjaa).  
- Iruka-senseiiiii esperame - el peligris grito con un tono un tanto jugueton. Aumento igualmente su velocidad.

Acaso Kakashi creia que era un juego? Tenia que pensar en algun plan rapidamente. Algo para poder distraer a Kakashi por unos momentos... Ah! se le habia ocurrido algo ciertamente un poco estupido pero si era Kakashi con las hormonas al 100 caeria facilmente. Usaria la tecnica de multiplicacion. Hizo el sello y ejecuto la tecnica creo en total 4 replicas de el. Todas las replicas incluyendolo a el fueron por distintos caminos. Kakashi tambien creo 4 copias de el las que persiguieron a las del moreno. Apenas todos los Kakashis estuvieron lejos una puerta se abrio alli estaba el moreno suspirando de alivio.  
- yay! cayo en mi trampa! n.n - el moreno estaba feliz.  
- que bueno - exclamo con aparente emocion una voz detras de el. - pero quien cayo? - susurro la voz con un tono inocente.

Iruka se quedo petrificado. Lentamente dio la vuelta claro, esperando lo peor, sin duda, la cosa que estaba detras de el parada sonriendo, brincando y gritando. Era Kakashi. Aprovecho que el idiota estaba distraido para volver a huir. Corrio con toda su fuerza de voluntad. Solo tenia que salir del edificio para salvarse. Pero tampoco Kakashi se la iba a dejar tan facil.  
El peligris seguia brincando. De la nada se dio cuenta que Iruka ya habia desaparecido denuevo. Pocos segundos despues salio tras el moreno.  
Otra vez las pisadas de Kakashi. Aumento aun mas su velocidad. Tenia que salvarse. Tenia que escapar. De la nada le llego una nueva idea "Por dios que idiota soy" penso el chunin mientras entraba en uno de los salones "Pude haber escapado por una de las ventanas". Jalo con todas sus fuerzas las ventanas pero ninguna se habria. De pronto noto que las ventanas estaban atoradas por fuera. Dios era una trampa! Se escucho una risita proveniente de la puerta del salon. Claro obviamente era el desgraciado peligris.

-Iruka-sensei la razon por la que tarde en empezar a perseguiste hace rato fue porque atore todas las ventanas -decia orgulloso el jounin por su gran y malevolo plan.  
(N/A: como Kakashi atoro todas y cada una o.oU de las ventanas en menos de 3 segundos es todo un misterio xD)  
- Maldita sea!! O - grito desesperadamente el moreno. Claro lo que iba a continuacion era la parte donde el era violado. (N/A: como si no lo disfrutara xD)  
El peligris camino lenta y seductoramente hacia el.  
- Iruka-sensei te has portado muy mal y ahora resiviras tu castigo n-n

Acto seguido el jounin se abalanzo sobre el moreno para empezar con su larga tarea pero... Puff! Iruka desaparecio. Kakashi se quedo shockeado en que momento Iruka hizo esa ilusion?... miarda! cuando hizo las 4 copias de el! claro lo habia enganado para que creyese que una de esas copias era el verdadero... el que se habia escondido. Lo habia enganado muy suciamente y se iba a pagar muy caro.  
Kakashi habia caido redondito en la trampa ahora si no podia fallar. Si el peligris lo atrapaba ahora no se iba a poder levantarse en todo el fin de semama, no eso era poco no se iba a levartarse en una semana. Solo tenia que llegar hasta la puerta y buscar como abrirla... otra vez ese ruido que le ponia nervioso. Las pisadas. Parecia que el peligris ya se habia dado cuenta de que el que persiguio no era el verdadero. Se metio al primer salon que encontro y se metio debajo de la mesa del maestro. Abortaria la parte de ir directo a la puerta principal. Rayos! ahora que lo pensaba si era necesario se quedaria a dormir alli. Estaba temblando le aterrorizaba la idea de lo que el peligris le haria, debio haberse entregado desde un principio. Ya no habia marcha atras aun tenia posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Escucho los pasos del peligris mas fuerte estaba en este pasillo... acecho y pudo divisar la sombra de su koi pasar por debajo de la puerta. Dios esto ya era como una pelicula de terror. Otra vez escucho los pasos del peligris en vez de acechar se metio mas bajo la mesa. Las pisadas pararon. Y si el moreno no se equivocaba las pisadas pararon justo enfrente del salon donde se escondia. No oyo ningun ruido mas. El silencio reino. Se volvieron a escuchar las pisadas pero ahora se alejaban - ... Creo que me salve - susurro el moreno aliviadamente. Derrepente sintio que algo se empezo a apoyar en el. Se helo instantaneamente. Maldito Kakashi... - Te quiero - le susurro el jounin dandole un pequeno beso en la mejilla.  
Sin siquiera pensarlo el moreno salio de su escondite y empezo a correr con toda la desesperacion del mundo. El peligris ya le empezaba a dar mucho miedo.  
Si Kakashi volvia a hacer algo como eso podria ser que:  
1.- A Iruka le da un infarto  
2.- Se desmayaba  
3.- Saltemos el infarto... se muere

Ahora corria a la velocidad de la luz. Ahora si iria a la puerta principal no le importaba nada mas. Saldria de el edificio y escaparia de Kakashi esas eran las dos unicas cosas que le importaban.  
Solo le faltaba bajar un piso. (N/A: cabe mencionar que el edificio en este es inmenso xD). Bajo las escaleras de 5 en 5. Por fin! divizo la puerta. Pero claro no todo era color de rosas al girar denuevo su mirada a las escaleras encontro a su koibito y ahora terror.  
Iruka corrio hasta la puerta y jalo de esta desesperadamente. La puerta se abrio rapidamente... SE ABRIO! el moreno estaba tan feliz salio y aporreo la puerta detras de el. Habia ganado! queria reir pero no podia estaba bastante cansado. Eso aun no habia terminado hasta que llegara a su departamento. Tomo caminos desconocidos para no topar con el peligris en el camino. Llego al edificio en donde estaba su departament. Subio por las escaleras y entro en su departamento. Estaba muy cansado parecia que en cualquier momento iba a morir... escucho una pequena carcajada conocida detras de el. Demasiado conocida para ser precisos. Al darse la vuelta alli estaba, Kakashi jugando con unas llaves que sostenia en la mano. Maldita sea era cierto el le habia dado una copia.

- Hey Iruka-sensei te ves cansado - dijo el peligris en tono burlon. Guardo las llaves en una de las bolsas de su chaleco.  
- ... - el moreno no contesto.  
- Todo salio tal como lo planee   
- que?! como ?!  
- Si hice que tuvieramos esa persecucion para que te cansaras y no pudieras evitar lo que estoy apunto de hacer - bajo su mascara tenia una sonrisa pervertida - no sabes cuanto me aguante Iruka.

Al terminar de dar su gran explicacion el jounin tomo al moreno en brazos y se dirigio a la habitacion.  
Esa seria una muy larga noche... 


End file.
